


In The Kitchen

by Jase



Series: Short & Smutty [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Interrupted, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Aaron has his way with Robert in the kitchen.





	In The Kitchen

 

The anticipation is killing him. Regardless of anything Aaron always makes him feel like a horny teenager, especially when talks dirty to him. "Good, cos I'm gonna mark you." He hears Aaron's words repeat in his head as he shoves him back gently agains the kitchen table.  
  
Robert can feel his body practically buzzing with the anticipation as he waits for Aaron's touch. He's dying for it.   
  
He's licking his plump lips just as Aaron bunches his fists into Robert's shirt, the soft fabric scrunched up between his fingers is nothing more than an obstacle in Aaron's way. An obstacle in the way of what he wants. Robert's naked body. In one quick motion Aaron rips the shirt apart, buttons flying in all direction, the sound of them hitting the floor and counters is all that can the heard at the moment. Part of Robert wants to protest, part of him wants to complain about the loss of a good shirt, but then he's feeling Aaron's lips on his neck and it's all forgotten. A soft moan escapes his mouth as he threads his fingers through Aaron's soft hair and it only sharpens when he feels the force of Aaron sucking hard at his neck, sucking at his skin. The thought alone of being marked by Aaron was enough make him hard within seconds.  
  
"Oh god." Robert mumbles as the suction stops and Aaron's lips begin to move lower down.  
  
"You like that?" Aaron's raspy voice asks and not even waiting for an answer he goes back to taks, he swirls his tongue around Robert's left nipple as his hands gracefully unbuckle Robert's belt and trousers making quick work of them and pulling them down around his thighs. He stops for a moment to look back up into Robert's green eyes and with a grin on his face he winks up at him.  
  
A loud groan is all he hears in return before he returns to the wonderland of Robert's body. As he reaches behind Robert he taks a hold of his arse, each plump cheeck perfectly palmed under his touch, and continues running his tongue down Robert's stomach. He stops right above his pubic hair and again plants his lips and sucks as hard as he can.   
  
"Fuck." Robert lets out at the sensation before taking his bottom lip between his teeth. He had every intention of fooling around with Aaron, they were alone for the night after all, but what he had in mind couldn't compare to this. Aaron taking charge like this doesn't happen very often, but when he does it makes him hearly forget his own name.   
  
"Oh shit." Quietly slips past his lips as he feels Aaron's grip on his arse tighten and lift him onto the table, he simple smirks when he feels Aaron's hand on his chest pushing him onto his back. Without fighting it he leans back and props himself on his elbows so he can stil get a view of Aaron. So he can still watch every last thing that Aaron is doing to him.  
  
Taking a hold of Robert's hard cock, Aaron squeezes it in his hand as his own blue eyes stare back into Robert's. Every word unspoken clearly coming through the simple look. Everything they felt coming through it. As he slowly begins to stroke Robert's hard cock he softly grazes his chin along the inside of Robert's thigh. One slow motion towards his cock and then slowly back away from it. He slowly turns so the beard along his cheeks is now grazing against Robet's skin and he closes his eyes as he breathes him in.   
  
The soft tickle of Aaron's beard sends shivers down Robert's spine and his head throws back as he lets out a groan, a groan that only eggs Aaron on further. As he comes to a stop he places his lips on the inside of Robert's thigh and like before he sucks into his skin, he sucks as hard as he can making sure to leave a mark. Every mark he's leaving on him a sign that he's taken, a sign that he belongs to someone, a sign that he belongs to him.  
  
"I want you in me." Robert lets out in the voice he reserves for Aaron and Aaron alone. There's fire in his eyes, a fire so heated it leaves Aaron breathless, the look is enough to send him over the edge. He had every intention of taking his time. Making Robert unravel beneath his touch, beneath his teasing, but that look, that request, was all he could take.  
  
Aaron rises from his knees quickly, his hands unbuttoning his jeans, unzipping them, releasing his straining hard on faster than he's ever done before. "Say it again. Just like before." His raspy voice demands.  
  
"I want you in me." Robert quickly replies using the same voice, the same inflection as before and Aaron simply spits into his palm and and kneels. As he strokes his cock slicking himself up he leans in pressing his tongue against Robert's hole and nearly shakes his head as pushes his tongue far as he can. Just as quickly he pulls back and runs his tongue up Robert's taint, sack, and up his shaft before taking the leaking head into his mouth. His tongue swirls around the head as both he and Robert hum into Aaron's actions. Aaron can't help but smile at the taste of Robert on his tongue, the taste is bitter yet sweet all at the same time, it's a taste he could never tire of.  
  
"Oh, god. Aaron. Please. Just fuck me." Robert begs.  
  
Aaron quickly stands and wraps his arms around Robert's thighs and yanks him further off the edge of the table and angles him just right. "Tell me again."  
  
"Fuck me, Aaron. Please."  
  
In a single thrust Aaron pushes into Robert as far as he can and as if he truly needed it just as badly as he wanted it, an elated gasp is all that slips past Robert's lips as his long legs wrap around Aaron's waist pulling him in closer.  
  
"Oh fuck." He whimpers at the delicious feel of Aaron glidding in and out of him, he's dying to touch himself but the position is making it impossible. Aaron is hitting the right spot making his toes curl and there's no way he can just lay flat on his back and change the angle. This feels too good. Feels better than stroking himself ever could. "Huh, huh, huh, huh." He continues to whimper as Aaron begins pounding harder into him. He can tell by Aaron's breathing that he's close. He wont last much longer.  
  
"Fuck me harder." He pleads and Aaron complies. Robert can feel the kitchen table sliding a bit against the floor. He can tell they'll need to readjust it once they're done, but it doesn't matter. The thought quickly leaves his mind as he hears the filthy noises coming out of Aaron's mouth. He's reached the point of no return.  
  
"Oh fuck. I'm going to come." Aaron groans.  
  
"Fuck yeah. Come in me."   
  
"Fuck." Aaron groans hearing Robert's words. "I'm coming." He says with a gasp right before releasing a string of obscenities as he thrusts harder into Robert, his body trembles slightly and then colapses on top of Robert. He places his lips to Robert's shoulder and sucks at his skin marking him yet again.  
  
"Oi. You didn't give me enough hickies already?"  
  
"Told you I was gonna mark ya."  
  
"Yeah?" Robert asks with a cockiness to him and before Aaron has a chance to answer he's pushing himself off the table and flipping them both around, he pins Aaron down on the table and leans down over him. With his bare chest flushed agains Aaron's back he places his lips on Aaron's neck and returns the favor. He sucks on his skin as hard as he can leaving a dark bruise on his skin. "Guess I'll have to mark ya as well." He whispers into his ear.  
  
"Maybe you should do something else while you're back there." Aaron teases.  
  
"I was planning on it." Robert replies before spitting into his own palm.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Is all they hear in an all too familiar voice. "WE EAT OFF THAT TABLE!"  
  
"GET OUT GERRY!" They both shout in unison.  
  
With a smirk om his face Gerry does his best not to laugh. "If you don't want someone walking in on yous maybe you shouldn't be doing that." He says pointing at them. "Out in the open."  
  
"GERRY, OUT!" Again they both shout making Gerry quickly retreat.  
  
"Fuck...he really needs to get his own place." Aaron finally lets out.  
  
"Yeah." Robert chuckles. "So we gonna finish this?"

 

 

 


End file.
